<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insect Dads by shrinevandal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494026">Insect Dads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinevandal/pseuds/shrinevandal'>shrinevandal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bugs &amp; Insects, Fluff, M/M, the inherent eroticism of trigonometry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrinevandal/pseuds/shrinevandal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael brings home a bug :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insect Dads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for the nsfw gm server because i was like "not to be a kinnie but michael definitely has pet cockroaches" and we talked about michael loving bugs because he is a sweet man who loves all creatures. there are no roaches in this fic but that's ok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gerry has seen a lot of bugs in his lifetime, most of them being a result of the Corruption. So whenever Michael shows him a 'cute' bug he had found, Gerry's immediate reaction is to be wary. Unfortunately, Michael really likes bugs and brings them home a lot, and there's not much Gerry can do about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry remembers the time they were sitting outside and he had slapped a mosquito. The sight of the mosquito's bloody figure on Gerry's arm made Michael tear up, and Gerry had to spend a solid ten minutes convincing him that the mosquito was now reincarnated into a higher lifeform. It became a squirrel or a mouse or something, he said. Michael still seemed sad about the mosquito, but calmed down. After that, Gerry was very careful not to kill bugs around Michael. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Gerry is forced to smile and nod while Michael goes on and on about this inchworm he found. "Look at him! Look at the way he wiggles!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's very… buggy," Gerry replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael grins. "Yep! Did you know inchworms are part of the Geometridae family? It sounds like geometry, but cuter!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry nods. "Mhm."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, I never liked geometry. Worst math ever, if you ask me. Trigonometry is a lot sexier," Michael rambles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry is used to Michael describing things as sexy in a non-sexual context, but it still makes him chuckle. "What, you're gonna fuck the unit circle?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael blushes. "No-- I--! You know what I mean!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do," Gerry says with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, can we keep him?" Michael asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry sighs. He doesn't want to let the Corruption potentially infect their house, but logically speaking it's probably a normal inchworm. And the way Michael is looking at him so excitedly makes Gerry soft. "Fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael absolutely beams. "Thank you! I'm gonna name her Helen!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said the bug was a he."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's trans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gets a jar for Helen, and then goes outside to get moss and leaves. Gerry follows, watching him inspect every leaf with great detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Michael seems happy with his leaf choices. "There we go! I have selected the best leaves for Miss Helen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope she likes them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gasps suddenly. "You know what this means?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Gerry replies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're dads now!!" Michael says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerry does not respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael pouts. "Oh come on, fatherhood will be fun!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Michael, she's a bug."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And she's our bug!" Michael seems so excited, so Gerry doesn't argue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...She will hatch into a beautiful moth," Gerry tries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's the spirit!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The new fathers head back inside with their new buggy daughter. The Corruption has no place in their home, but maybe just one bug isn't all that bad. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>